Date me
by sixbynine
Summary: Kyouya has a 'great idea'. Tamakis clumsyness leads to unexpected consequences Request fic for susumichan okay i'm really sorry for the layout when their names are written down on the boards it supposed to be in a table but the site mangled it


This is a request fic for susumichan, who asked for a dating game..i have no idea what this means and neither did anyone i asked so i did this instead:D which is kinda like a game... thank you to susumi for Beta'ing this for me although i till say aplogising is spelt with an 's':D

REQUEST: TamakixKyouya. And if you want it more challenge type, then I want it to evolve from... Hmm… Like, they are playing a dating game (!) to how they maybe kiss for the first time.

Kyouya looked at the scene in front of him and smiled inwardly; after all it would never do for the host club to see him smile. They were all sitting on a settee that had, as usual, appeared out of no where. They were in perfect silence and staring at Kyouya, paying very close attention; it was a rare occasion, hence the smile. He stared back at them silently waiting for a response,

Mori was the first to reply. "You're joking, right?" he said, staring straight at Kyouya meeting the older boys eye.

"No," Kyouya said. "I'm serious, this club needs to be evaluated, and who better to evaluate us than each other?" Kyouya held up a small red bag. "Each of our names are in here. I will draw two out and those two will have an hour sometime tomorrow, to 'date' each other"

Mori stared at him. "How exactly do we do that?" he asked.

Kyouya sighed. He had expected dumb questions from Tamaki, not Mori. "You sit down together and act as if the other is a client of ours. You then mark each other for certain things." He produced a sheet of paper. "You will use this," and handed each of the members the sheet. It contained a list of attributes Kyouya had apparently deemed desirable, he had made it a simple out-of-ten scale, so that even Tamaki could follow it.

"Do I have to do it?" asked Haruhi from behind the settee, where she had been clearing away drinks from earlier.

Kyouya looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, you would make the numbers odd, but one of us can just go twice to evaluate you. It should help you improve your host skills," and he quickly added her name to the bag and shook it.

Haruhi's shoulders slumped and she sighed, unable to think of a way out of this.

Tamaki's head shot up as he heard Haruhi would be taking part, and began plotting secret ways of being partnered with her. Kyouya coughed lightly and Tamaki turned from his corner.

"As our king, you should pick first," he said and held out the red bag shaking it lightly.

Tamaki stuck his hand in the bag and pulled out a name. "Mori" he read aloud and looked at the silent boy who had a sleeping Honey on his lap. He nodded. "Who am I paired with?" he asked.

"Tamaki, take the bag to Mori. He will pick his partner."

Tamaki obediently walked over and held the bag out for Mori to pick. "Haruhi" the dark haired boy said and passed the bag silently to her, Haruhi looked terrified.

Kyouya had managed to produce a whiteboard from nowhere and was busy writing up the pairs on it. Haruhi dipped her hand into the bag and pulled out a piece of paper, unfolding it she read "Hikaru".

Hikaru smiled and took the bag politely from Haruhi putting his hand in and rummaging around for a while before triumphantly pulling his hand out and reading "Kaoru" of the piece of paper.

The rest of the host club stared in amazement as Kyouya wrote the twins names up next to each other on the board. Hikaru turned proudly to his brother and smiled. Everyone had a feeling that somehow Hikaru had somehow engineered this, but none could figure out how.

Kaoru quickly picked out another piece of paper, now that his name was no longer in the bag he didn't really care how the rest of the day went. "Kyouya" he read uninterested and threw the bag at the tall boy at the front, leaning back in to Hikaru's arms.

Kyouya stuck his hand in to the bag apprehensively, there was only Tamaki and Honey left. He could see his hour now, either spent explaining the idea to Tamaki or watching Honey eat cakes. Neither appealed to him.

"Tamaki" he said quietly and looked at the blonde boy who was back in his corner, sulking because Haruhi was taken.

Kyouya turned away from the board, which now read,

Mori

and

Haruhi

Hikaru

and

Kaoru

Tamaki

and

Kyouya

Honey

"What about Honey?" asked Haruhi

Kyouya thought for a while. "He can go with whoever finishes first, depending on when you both have free time will influence when you can get together. Make sure you tell me when you're using this room so we can keep it closed for an hour."

The host club nodded and all got up to leave, soon the only ones left were Kyouya and Tamaki.

"Not leaving?" asked Kyouya

Tamaki shook his head. "No where to go for about two hours."

Kyouya nodded and settled down to read a paper someone had left.

Tamaki went and sat beside him. It lasted only a few minutes before Tamaki was whining about being bored. Kyouya sighed. "Tell you what," he said, "why don't we do our date now? Seeming as we're both free."

Tamaki considered this and leapt out of his chair, declaring he had had a great idea and that they would do their date now.

Kyouya sighed again, but despite Tamaki's hyper-ness and total disregard for anyone else, he couldn't help but like his Lord just a little.

Tamaki was bouncing around the room drawing curtains and lighting candles that had, as usual, appeared from nowhere. Kyouya watched him struggle to pull a table into the middle of the room and went to help him. Kyouya went round behind Tamaki and grasped the table and pulled sharply. Tamaki stumbled a bit and then started to pull as well between them. They managed to get it halfway there before stopping.

"Wouldn't it have been easier for one of us to push?" Tamaki said confused.

Kyouya didn't reply. He knew Tamaki was right, but he enjoyed having Tamaki's body pressed against his for the brief seconds the boy had stumbled, and had continued to pull the table in that awkward position in the hopes he would do it again. "This is fine," he said and got up pointing to where Tamaki had been standing earlier."Go back and pull," he said placing himself behind Tamaki again and pulling sharply to make the boy stumble a little. He over estimated Tamaki's balance and the tug sent them both tumbling to the floor, Tamaki landing on Kyouya with a soft thump.

Kyouya was surprised to find himself on the floor and even more surprised to find Tamaki atop him. Instinctively he pulled Tamaki closer to prevent the boy from hurting himself, although quite how rolling onto the floor from two inches above it could hurt Tamaki he didn't know.

They lay there for a few minutes, both secretly liking the contact and not wishing to let go before Tamaki spoke.

"Uh, you can let go Kyouya, I'm fine."

Kyouya quickly released him and got to his feet, blushing slightly and looking at the floor. Luckily for him, Tamaki was to busy looking at the table to notice.

"I broke it," he said quietly, turning to Kyouya, who had regained his composure "look", and he pointed to where his feet had knocked a leg out from under the table when he fell.

Kyouya shimmied under the table. "Easy to fix," he said and whacked the table leg with his fist; nothing happened. Staring at it, he looked up at Tamaki. "Come down here and help," he said.

Tamaki joined Kyouya and placed himself on the other side of the table leg.

"You pull, I'll push" he said, and both boys wrapped their hands around the table leg, Tamaki pulling it towards him, Kyouya pushing it away. Eventually it snapped back into place and Kyouya found himself falling forward, into Tamaki's lap, as the shock of the leg giving way caused him to loose balance. Catching himself as he fell, his head bumped Tamaki's slightly and he found himself looking up into Tamaki's blue eyes. Kyouya wasn't sure what came over him, but he was unable to break away, his hand either side of Tamaki's lap his mouth inches away and those eyes. Unconsciously he leant in closer to close the gap. Tamaki shot back several inches and eyed Kyouya with caution.

"What are you doing?" he asked, although it was obvious what Kyouya had been doing.

For the first time in his life, Kyouya looked ashamed. "Sorry," he said and stood up from underneath the table, going to retrieve his belongings and leave. When he turned to the door he found Tamaki blocking it.

"Why are you apologising?" he asked.

Kyouya marvelled at this change from sulking-hyper-scatter-boy to calm-collected-in control-boy. "I…" he said, and as another first, he was unable to form words.

"I moved away because it was unexpected, not unwelcome," Tamaki said moving towards Kyouya.

Kyouya dropped his bag. "Are you saying you wanted me to kiss you?" he said, taking a chance and hoping that was what Tamaki was talking about.

Tamaki suddenly went back to shy boy and stared at the floor. "I've wanted you to do _something_ ever since you started pulling that table from behind me."

Kyouya stared in amazement, first at the switch in character again, second at Tamaki's words. Deciding it was time to take control again, he backed Tamaki up until his hands were either side of his head on the door behind him. "Well," he said, "since our Lord asked for it…" And he leant his head forward pressing his lips against Tamaki's insistently.

Tamaki closed his eyes and ran his tongue across Kyouya's bottom lip, Kyouya surprised at Tamaki's forwardness opened his mouth to say something and Tamaki took advantage exploring Kyouya's mouth with his tongue.

Breaking away and resting his head on Tamaki's, Kyouya stared into his eyes silently, and for once Tamaki didn't feel the need for words either. Both boys clung to each other in silence.

The next day their score was up on the board along with everyone else's. How they had managed to find time when he and Tamaki were in the music room for most of the day Kyouya didn't know. As he wrote their scores up on the boards he smiled to himself, it was clear this way of evaluating the club wasn't going to work; they were to close to each other to actually mark each other down. The score board now read,

Mori 28/30

and

Haruhi 26/30

Hikaru 30/30

and

Kaoru 30/30

Tamaki 15/30

and

Kyouya 29/30

Honey 27/30

and

Haruhi

"Hey!" said Tamaki, "what did I do wrong?"

"Well" said Kyouya; "we didn't exactly do much 'dating' so I couldn't evaluate you properly."

Tamaki blushed and looked away, remembering the previous day as Kyouya's breath played across his neck. "What did _I _do wrong?" said boy, murmuring. "You took off a mark."

Tamaki smiled. "You did make me fall over and break the table."

Kyouya laughed, it was quiet and only Tamaki could hear it through the noise of the chattering club members. "True" he said. He stepped back and wiped of the white board, storing it at the side of the room on top of a table with a mysterious wobble, that caused Tamaki and Kyouya to smile lightly and remember fondly their first 'date' whenever someone mentioned it.

A/N i apologise for the awfulness of the score tables. wouldnt let me edit it the way i wanted to so i had to do the best i could, i'm sure all of you being smart peopel have figured it out:D its not really an important plot thingy its just annoying...


End file.
